


With these memories of you

by Nocturnesan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnesan/pseuds/Nocturnesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is gone and all that Marco has left is his hat and a bunch of repressed emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With these memories of you

The short haired blonde let out a low sigh as he lay back against one of the many colored pillows that were scattered across the wooden floor in his private room. One of his long, calloused fingered hands flopped down to rest upon his stomach, fingers sliding down to slip beneath the teal colored sash that served as a belt for his dark black jeans. The other hand moved to rest behind him, fingers reaching out to brush over the cool green glass of a bottle that was only half full of some mind numbing concoction of alcohol and sleeping aids. The other bottle lay on its side not far off devoid of its contents, though a splash of the dark amber liquid sat in a puddle just beneath it on the floor.

The only light in the room was provided by a lantern that sat not far from one of his long legs and threw a long shadow across his bare chest to show off the lone tattoo that marred the otherwise perfect visage of muscle. His lazy gaze closed for a moment as he let himself sink against the soft give of the pillow and stretch out his feet to curl his toes and relax them again before opening his eyes and shifting his gaze a fraction to his left. An unwelcome sight met him there, a single orange hat which around the brim held a strand of round red beads and in the middle were two faces one grinning manically and the other frowning toothily. It was a hat which belonged upon the head of one who was now lost forever to him..one who he had stood by and watched die completely helpless to do anything for.

His gaze grew dark as he closed his eyes further to blur the unwelcome thing in his vision and to fight back the unconscious stream of tears that threatened to spring forth. He was only thankful that it was somewhat indistinct the light from the lantern being shadowed by his body and thus casting most of the hat in blissful darkness. The fingers behind his head twitched slightly and quickly grasped the smooth neck of the bottle to bring it up above his head. He sat up swiftly and downed what remained of the cool brew that was to bring him oblivion and release his mind from it’s heavy thoughts and to free his heart and soul from their nearly unbearable pain.

A splash of the liquid fell over his chest and dribbled downwards before it seeped into his sash and was forgotten. He let out a long breath and tossed the now empty bottle aside with its counterpart muttering bitter words quietly to himself. It felt no different now then it had after the first bottle, no different now then it had after they had escaped from the bloodied battle ground, no different now then it had when he watched as two of the men he was closest to in the entire world had died one right after the other..

“Fuck it!” He cursed softly and pushed himself up into a sitting position to bury his face in his hands a look of utter helplessness falling across his usually calm and lazy features. His hands both fell limply into his lap only to feel the dampness from the spilt liquid and with a vicious grunt he tore the sash from his waist and tossed it across the room. Once finished with his fit he slumped back against the wall haplessly and buried his hands in his face once again, the hot spatter of tears fell against his cold cheeks and seeped between his calloused fingers. 

How it seemed to him it was just yesterday when that cocky smiling bastard had lay beside him in this very room and gestured wildly while he told him all about his great plans. How he was going to get Blackbeard and then return to his family proud and safe. The memory burned strong in his mind, how he’d warned the other to be careful, warned him that he didn’t know what he was getting into and begged him to return soon, to not leave him alone.

“Man Marco it’s OK..I promise I wont make you suffer without me for too long..” Ace said with that insufferable grin plastered over his features as he reached out and brushed a hand gently over the other man’s cheek. “I know it’ll be hard but I’m sure you can manage for a bit..right?” His hand fell as he leaned forward and set his lips against the other man’s lightly and then withdrew to settle himself against the wall. “You shouldn’t worry about me so much, you more then anyone should know I’m more then capable of taking care of myself..”

“Hah..you are more then capable of getting yourself into all sorts of trouble you mean! I’m afraid if I let you out of my sight for too long you’ll end up locked in Impel Down..or worse. You are too reckless Ace..” Marco said lightly as he shifted his body to pin the other beneath him and returned the kiss with some interest. His fingers brushed down over Ace’s sides, his nails dragging over that dark flesh.

“Ah..well, I know, but it’s been my life. Just relax and let’s enjoy our last night together until I return..” That grin returned as he shifted up against that strong body above him and peeled Marco’s clothing from his handsome form. His fire hot digits danced over the skin of the other as he let his hungry flesh press up against Marco’s own driving the man insane with want.

“Damn it Ace!” Marco half growled in need before depriving the other of what little clothing he wore as well. It wasn’t long before the two were embroiled in flaming passion and the deck beneath them was singed with the fire of their lovemaking.

It would be the last time that Marco felt Ace’s searing heat, the last time he tangled those black locks in his fingers, the last time he felt those lips pressed hotly against his flesh and had that body utterly surrender to him. He had no idea that night that it was going to be so, he didn’t know how true his warning words to Ace were going to be. How many times since had he wished he never said them? How many times had he blamed himself and been convinced that he was the one who had doomed the other to his fate.

Still the memories of that hot body pressed to his would not be denied even in the pit of his drunken grief and his aching body rose up and pressed urgently against his clothing. He mumbled something quietly and slipped his hand down into his pants to free the twitching rod and stroked it with his strong and calloused hands. His soft gasps of pleasure fell from his dry lips as he arched back against the wall and let his mind fill with memories of that last night. Ace’s smell, the touch of his skin, how hot and tight that twitching hole had been around his needy length. The cries of pleasure from the other’s mouth and how they made his heart pound and his breath catch. 

His free hand reached out for another bottle of the amber liquid and poured it needfully over his aching length to help lubricate the frantic stroking of his fingers. It was nothing like Ace’s lips wrapping around his cock and that tongue coating him with the needed saliva and yet..well it would have to do. His breathing came in sharp and quick gasps as he let himself fall deeper and deeper into the pleasure and his mind worked with hazy memories of a lover now past.

Before long he was at his limit and he called out Ace’s name into the semi darkness and coated himself with his spilt seed. His fingers twitched and released the length as it fitfully pumped out its load and then twitched and began to soften once more. He fell heavily back against the pillows behind him and slowly opened his eyes to look down at the mess he’d made upon himself. Soaked in seed and alcohol he was hardly fit to call himself Captain. With a snort he pulled over a nearby cloth and cleaned himself off before letting his hands fall to his side limply. He was tired and empty and aching even more now then he had been.

Soft tears brushed down his cheeks as he silently wept. His fitful activities doing nothing more then drawing his mind out of its drunken haze and reminding him how much he had lost. He wallowed in the pain before a soft knock at his door pulled his attention back to the here and now. He pulled himself together and climbed to his feet with some effort. Straightening out his clothing he then brushed himself off and took in a deep breath. “Just a moment.” With a backwards glance at Ace’s hat he let himself forget it and moved to answer the door. Now was time for him to face the present and accept that his past was behind him. He would not forget his Captain or his fiery lover..there was nothing but death that could take those memories away from him.

He left his room and pulled the door firmly shut behind him as he shut the door of his heart as well.


End file.
